


Black Blood [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Humans start out at birth with milk-white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. One day, you meet your soulmate. Skip a few years, and things are amazing... Until your soulmate trips, falls, and exposes black blood.What happens when Kurt finds out Blaine has black blood?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Black Blood [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Pinterest prompts: Humans start out at birth with milk-white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. One day, you meet your soulmate. Skip a few years, and things are amazing... Until your soulmate trips, falls, and exposes black blood.
> 
> So, if you didn't know I actually am a horror writer. I write other stuff, obviously but I always have loved horror. I write short horror stories and then post them on my website, https://katiesstories.webador.com/. (SELF PLUG!!) I will write a different but similar story over there so check that out as well.
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the fic. TW: Blood

Humans start out at birth with milk-white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes.

Kurt and Blaine were walking happily along the streets of New York. They were alone in central park, a rare occurrence, so they decided to soak it up for all it was worth.

Blaine, being the clumsy man he is, trips on literal air and falls to the ground. He scrapes his knee and blood starts pouring out. Kurt ran over to him to help his husband up.

"Blaine, why is your blood so dark?" Kurt looked down at his hands. It was like he was fingerprinting with black acrylics.

"Oh, I used to live in Somalia, you know that," Blaine responded as if it was no big whoop.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt was yelling now, "You're a criminal!"

"Yup I am. I am a criminal for being in love with you." Blaine smiled at Kurt, loving his ignorance.

"I don't understand. Did you flee to America to escape your crimes?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted at the fact his husband was a criminal.

"Yes. That exactly what happened." Blaine was full-on laughing now, did Kurt really not get it?

"What- what crime did you commit?" Kurt was crying now. His life felt like it was being turned upside down.

"I was gay."

All the puzzle pieces fit. Blaine knew that he was gay when he was in Somalia, so he was technically a criminal.

"Ohmigod you had me scared to death, I thought you murdered somebody!"

"Nope, I was just gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so there's that. I don't really know what it was but there you go. Why Blaine would ever live in Somalia Idk. But it was the first country I thought of that being LGBTQ+ was punishable by death. (Which is crazy and stupid, love is love)
> 
> -251 words-


End file.
